Running Home
by istarmyway
Summary: What if Edward kept his distance and never came back but Bella gets turned. When they collide once again in little old Forks can they still be friend or will the act toward each other like lemons juice in flesh. Well, read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

This is called Running Away. Its my second story. PLZ LEAVE REVIEWS.

I do not own twilight(enter awes here) anyway ENJOY.

Edward never came back. She never got close to Jacob and she was changed.

Ch 1 – Running Where?

I rolled over in my bed not wanting to talk to my family. They always had something to say and I was irritated to no end. Mecca, the oldest one of the Messing clan was short thin and extremely..... well extremely bouncy. She had so much energy even for a vampire. She had short blond hair with highlights. She loved her goth. She sorta had that Jenny Humphrey look. She could duplicate her self. It was helpful in fights.

Brandon, Mecca's brother, looked like her except with mussels. He had dimples that drove his mate, Samantha , Sam for short crazy. She had long red hair and was built like a swim suit model. She could read minds. She was always happy and you could almost never make her mad.

Then Michaelangelo ,Angel for short,my flirting parter, thought of me as just like a close personal friend to every once in a while flirt with, He has a boyish look which helped with the whole being in high school. He had slick brown hair and when ever we would go somewhere we would be a couple to keep the humans at bay. He got here two years after me and has been here for about 78 years.

I don't remember how I met my new family. The last thing I remember was the first night I left with Charlie, my father, and I was sad to leave. Mecca said she changed me in the hospital when I was dying because she said I had known she was a vampire when I first saw her.

I didn't want to go down stairs and be in the new discussion about moving because someone , I want say any names but , Angel, the beef head, was stupid enough to run fast enough that we were on the verge of being exposed. I need to be there anyway so I got up and ran down stairs and start on the couch

Mecca begin the discussion " We know why we are here so lets just start."

Brandon quickly said " Some where in Washington its always wet and sunless there."

" Forks." Mecca said quickly I snapped my head up at her and started to cuss her on the spot. "Tell me what your thinking." I had forgot along with being able to barrow powers for anyone I could also block powers.

" I don't know." I told her a little sheepishly.

" I might help you unlock all those memories that pop up." she was right I was starting to remember things. I would usually try to hide it but the came back constantly. I put down my shield and gave her a mental yes.

" Yes." everyone was happy know that all that counts.

We were all packed and ready to go by a week. The moving van was halfway there so that we would come as the same time. Mecca drove her Alfa Romeo BC Spider. Sam drove my Peugeot 308, her and Brandon shared a car. Angel drove his Nissan Maxima. Brandon drove his Sam's and his Cadillac CTS- V. While I drove my baby, my Kawasaki Ninja ZX-14. I loved as much as I loved blood, animal of course. I was wearing a skirt of course, something my sisters made we were. I hated picking out clothe. So they made me pay Bella doll a lot. The went crazy.

As we took off it felt different than anytime we moved. Each time we were running away from something. Weather it be nosy suspicious people, our age ,or our stupid mistakes. There was something different this time. It seemed like we were running to something. To our goals, to my past. It seemed like we were running home.

Sorry it was short but I already starting the second chapter. Review. Plz.


	2. Chapter 2

I DO OWN TWILIGHT. I WISH THAT WAS TRUE.I DONT OWN TO EVERYONE FOR READING MY STORIES I AM SO GLAD YOU LIKE IT. KEEP REVIEWING ILL KEEP IT COMING. Thanks to you all love ya. This is for Jassy- Kins for his warm review and for ponyfrog123 for her attention to my lack of detail. Thanks again you guys.

Chapter 2 – Stranger

When I approached our new home. I was in love. It was a big white house with four levels above ground and two below that attach to the garage. It had lots glass. The deck wrapped around the house. When we got inside it had two big staircases one rent to the left the other went to the right .

Sam said "It has seven rooms the mover were paid extra to put the furniture where it was supposed to be. We are all going shopping for new wardrobes. The top level is a attic. The bottom level is where we will park our cars. The second to the bottom is were all are big games and entertainment will go. What do you think?"

" Love it." I said before anyone could.

" Looks like heaven."Brandon said holding on to Sam's hand.

" I'm speechless." Mecca whispered. Everyone gasp in horror at what she said.

" Where is Mecca Dana Messing and what have you done to her."

" Ha ha very funny. Lets go shopping." She squealed.

" She's baaaaaaaaaaaaaack." I said creepily. Everyone laughed. As we climbed into my car. I took the hood off and droved to Port Angles. We went shopping but the girls excluding me wasn't happy and said a trip to somewhere else was in order.

Mecca decided to take me to where I used to live to see if I remember anything. The house was clearly old . It had two bedrooms and a bathroom. I walked up to the vacant house where memories started to flash all of the about Charlie. When we walked into my window to my old bedroom a face resurfaced. The was a boy who had reddish brown hair with eyes like mine. He was masculine but still had a boyish figure. He smiled at me and then my memory was gone. I told Mecca about this and she and I left. We ran to the back yard where there was this old dust bucket and again I remembered not only this boy but a short pixie like female with black spiky hair.

We ran home in silence I was trying to figure out who they were but was not having much luck with it so I just thought about school tomorrow and how much I was going to love this place.

I sat up all night thinking of the first face that ran through my mind. That man was beautiful. He was clearly a vampire. Who was this guy that ran through mind. This stranger made me feel like I belonged here in forks.

It was finally time to get dressed for school. I let my sisters play Bella Barbie. I ran down stairs to go a get my keys . I finally found where Brandon left them. All of a sudden I felt something graze my ass.

" If it isn't my little Angel. Having fun I see or more like feel."

" You know it. Heres the plan you drive your motorcycle. I drive your car. That way everyone is comfortable."

" Except me." I said as I pointed to the red and black mini I was wearing. It was accompanied by two tank tops. One of which is red . While the one on top is black. It was set off with shiny black stiletto.

" Yes my sweet everyone but you. It will be fine. Ill ride it back for you okay."

" Deal."

We all walked to the garage got in the assigned transportation and drove off. As we arrived I was felt like I would find answers her school was going to be goooooooood."

Already starting ch 3


	3. Chapter 3

I DONT OWN TWILIGHT BUT IM STILL THE HOPE ALIVE PEOPLE.

Chapter3-Well, Hello Stranger

Edward POV

Ugh. Just another day in stupid old Forks. We have been her for one year and its all the same. Stupid humans who want me and my family. Bella still the same...... not here. I cant stand to think about how she died because nobody knows. I hope it didn't hurt. Every thought was her. Bella Bella Bella. Oh how I love Bella. It was junior year again. Alice was thinking about Bella too. Rosalie was thinking about her reflection on anything shiny. Emmett was thing about grizzly bears and Jasper was thinking about Alice's bra strap.

" Get a room, Jasper." I said so only me and my siblings would hear. We all laughed and then Alice got that blank look on her face. It was a vision of of............................................ Bella walking into Fork cafeteria.

" Bella." she said out loud. Everyone look at me in question. I turned my gaze to the door. There she was laughing with her hand in some mans. They sat at a table and ran a human pace to get there.

" Bella" she looked up in confusion and so did the people she sat around

" Who are you?" she said. Her golden eyes ,looked up to me. My family came behind me thinking it was about to be a fight until they saw Bella.

" Edward." Alice said with her hand on my shoulder.

" Edward " Bella whispered, her eyes wide. She stood up and ran away.

" Who are you?" the man that was holding her hand. I couldn't get a read on his mind. I couldn't get a read on any of there minds.

" I could ask you the same thing."

" Its none of your bisness about her.".

" Angel, fighting him isn't going to do any good." she turned toward mt family and said " I'm Mecca, thats Brandon, Sam, Angel and that was Bella"

" Who are they?" Angel said with disgust.

" None of your bisness." I said with just as much disgust.

" Any thing to do with my mate is my bissness,"

My eyes widens at the news. My brothers put there hand on my shoulders.

Sam spoke with anger. " I cant believe that you did that to her. You dumb.."

" Calm down. Bella is a big girl shell be fine." Mecca said trying to calm her down.

" Why didn't she remember me."

" Thats a long story" Mecca said.

" We all have time." my family said in unison.

Bella's POV

School was fun. I t was great to see the boys who had problems not drooling over me. I got asked out a lot. I held Angels hand in mine and walked into the cafeteria. I sat down. Mecca had told a few stories about boys staring at her all day. We were all laughing. I was about to tell my stories when a vampire came up and said my name.

I looked up at him and asked who are you. A small girl came up and said " Edward." My eyes widened. I remember everything. How much I love him. How much I needed him. I much he hurt me. I got up and ran away this couldn't be good. Him and me back here toghtter. I cant be here. I ran as fast as I could and knew he wouldn't catch me. I made sure to keep up my shield up around them. I sat for an hour in the forest When she called me.

" Hey, Sam don't worry I'm just hanging out. Ill be back later."

" Just come home soon we need to talk. Were are you." I heard breathing in the back.

" Why did you put me on speaker? They aren't with you are they?"

" We are just in the parking lot okay. We decided to skip to talk."

" Okay. Ill be home in ten. Tell Angel to drive my motorcycle. You can drive my car home. Brandon and you drive to slow."I hung up and made my way home.


	4. Chapter 4

I DONT OWN TWILIGHT. WATTA SHAME. ANYWAY LOVE YA ALL.

Chapter 4- The Long Story

Ed's POV

Mecca and her family walked out to the parking lot there were there was a car and a motorcycle next to each others

" Who's owns these?" Rosalie said with appreciation.  
" There Bella's. The motorcycle is her baby. She loves it to death."

" Why, because no one will complain about her going 10 mph." Emmett said. My family and I laughed.

" Please, Bells she loves speed. Shes faster than anyone here." Brandon said.

" Damn, Bella's changed." It was quiet for a second before Sam laughed. Everyone in my family looked at her in question.

" Sorry, I read minds like Edward, but I can turn my off." I wanted to whine out Lucky.

" I duplicate myself, my brother is super strong. "

"Alice can see the future and Emmett is crazy strong. Jasper can read and control emotions." Rosalie said.

" Cool, but nothing like Bella. You never get Bella mad. " Angel, the idiot said.

" Bella, I bet I could take her." Emmet said.

" Probably if there are no other Vampires around." Brandon said with a grin.

" Why would that change anything." Emmett said still sure of himself.

" Lots of things. First Bella is fast. She also steals powers." Brandon said with that annoyed look that my brother and sisters get.

"She doesn't steal. She uses them if you are within a five mile radius. Her powers are to block and barrow powers. She blocks mental and physical powers. The babe is leather. She could take out the Vutori if she wanted to." Angel said. I hate his guts.

" She used my powers to clone her self 30 times. So she could take out a coven of ten that tried to attack me and her one day. She took them out quick. I can only clone myself 16 times but she can do it endlessly."Mecca said with awe.

"She changed a lot."

" How."

" Lets play a game. You tell me something about human Bella. I tell if its changed." Sam said.

" Deal. She hates clothes." Alice said hopping it has changed.

" She still hates it. She lets Sam and me play Bella doll."

" She pouts when she doesn't get her way." I said with a smile.

" Yep, she does and it is so sexy." Angel said. I stopped smiling at that point

" Can we get to her change." I said clearly uncomfortable

" Yes, um, I found Bella dying of Cancer. I changed her after she whispered vampire to me. I was a nurse and when no one noticed I took her away. I ended up faking for ransom and before they game me the money. I told them she was dead."

" She came home with me and Brandon and has been family since. Then we found Sam and Angel. We have two other people in our coven we see everyone and a while. The don't live far. When Bella was first changed she only remembered me and my brother as vampires. Then her changing. She know remembers everything I suppose. So whats you and Bella's story."

I took a beep breathe before smiling at her. " Bella came to live with Charlie in Forks. We met in biology. I already knew I couldn't read her mind, but, what was unexpected was the pull her blood had on me. Me being stubborn as I was decided like I was going to treat her like any other human. I did after a while treat her the same, until she almost got crushed. I saved her because I clearly had feelings beyond the normal ones. We dated until a bad accident, not as bad as the one with James and Victoria-"

" Hold on the vampire who looks like her heads on fire, Bella beat her sorry excuse of an vampire ass a long time a go. She burned the bitch." Everyone but me started laughing. My family was lunging because poor defenseless Bella killed Victoria.. When it all calmed down I finished my story including my true feelings for her. Angel walked away.

" Sorry, he was possessive over Bella when the we just friends think of how it is now that he is her mate." Sam said. I hated hearing that. "Sorry about this situations. Poor Bella."


	5. Chapter 5

.I DONT OWN TWILIGHT. IT IS ON MY TO DO LIST RIGHT AFTER FINISH THIS CHAPTER AND BECOME A MILLONAIRE. LETS SEE WHAT HAPPENS. TO MY BEST READER JASSY-KINS.

CHAPTER5 – WHEN YOUR PAST COMES HOME

BELLAVOP

I ran home. I was to distracted to smell them. I didn't see. there cars there but yet I saw them. Standing in front of my house. Standing from the people I wanted to see to the person I wanted to send to hell. The order was Sam, Mecca, David, Angel, Carsile, Esme, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and then the devil himself Edward. I shut my shield of for Sam so that we could have our private conversations.

Why are they here?

They are here to say hi. So you say hi.

No do you know what he did to me?

Yes I know what HE did to you. They didn't. They still love you even Rose.

So know everyone is forgiven?

Everyone but Edward.

I went back to putting my shield up to everyone of my family members. I quickly said. " Sorry, Sam and I was having one of our silent conversations. It nice to see you." I looked at everyone but him. Alice jumped up and down and ran over to me.

" Bella!" she squealed. Hugging me.

" Hey Alice its so nice to see you." When she let go of me I went to say hi to everyone but the devil's seed, Edward. I hug everyone as I said a greeting.

" Hey Carsile."

" Bella. Its so great to see you."

"You too. Hey Esme."

" I have missed you so much."

" I missed you, too." I couldn't lie I have missed them all. " Emmett I know you dying to squeeze me. So just do it." he picked me in a death hold type of hug.

" I missed you too. I just been waiting to see the worlds only clumsy Vampire."

I put my hands on my hips and smirked. While everyone laughed. " I haven't fell on my ass since I got Cancer. Thank you very much." That just made everyone laugh harder.

" Whatever, Hey Jasper its been a long time."

" It sure has Bella."

" Nice to see you Rose."

" You to, Bells."

" What no I hate you speech. Ive missed those. The last time I had that has been since. I kicked icky Vicky's. Even thought I didn't remember why she wanted me dead."

" I don't hate you................... anymore," I kept laughing trying to stall time. I took a steeped to the the side.

" Edward."

" Bella." and with that I was in the house.

EDWARDSPOV.

What the hell was that. Saw out loud in her head that she didn't want to forgive me when it was just me and her outside. I was so sad to her that. This whole time I had been saying that she loved me before. We could still be friends. Right? We all walked into the house Bella and Angel where sitting down. He pecked her full on the lips. I missed that feeling so much. Her eyes popped wide open. Maybe they weren't together.

" I told the family about you and me final making our decisions to be together."

" I wish I would have been there when you told them." she said. There goes that thought.

" So its true?" her family and parts of mine said. She chucked. It was like bells.

" Yea. Mecca, Sam, Brandon, I'm sorry we didn't tell you earlier. We just wanted to wait until we got settled here in forks."

" Well Ill be dammed. I thought you guys were just. Messing around after dark." Brandon said. Bella got up and kneed him in the nuts.

" I don't care about how much fun it was. Mixing our last name in it. You just implied I was a whore. Now I just made sure you wont be fucking Sam for days. While I on the other hand will be having lots of fun with Angel." Everyone laughed but me.

" Thanks, Brandon you just made my sex life a whole lot better. Bella is real fun when shes angry." Bella's head snapped to him and growled. Damn that sexy. She pulled Brandon by the ear and went to do the same to Angel. Everyone was still laughing.

" Ill be back I'm just going to wash there mouths out with soap."

" As long as you bathe me afterwards."

" Please don't make me bring out the clones."

" Ohhh. Scary." Emmett said. All of a sudden a second Bella appeared out of thin air and tackled Emmett to the floor.

Bella pulled out that sexy smirk. " The original is a lot scarier."

" Bella can you let Emmett up its about time we leave." Esme asked. She let him up and the second Bella said goodbye. While the first was holing hand with that asshole. Everyone left to there home. My past came home to bite me in the ass.

BELLAPOV

Me and Angel weren't together but thats what we wanted everyone to think. So that Edward could no treat me like something he kicked to the curve. I was going to be my Flirtatious self with my best friend and be the girl I wanted to be. I really was loving Sam for letting my past follow her home.


	6. Chapter 6

I been having so much happing. I got a collage class and I'm only in 9th and I got a lot of work still to do but I felt I need to do this. Ill be coming out with a new story All Vamp soon or today. I sadly do not own twilight or the main characters, cry. So while I build a bridge and learn to get over it. Enjoy

Chapter 6 – Lets Talk

Bella POV

I got in my car and sat down waiting for everyone to come and join me. I sat there and thought about all the things that have happened to me. I still love Edward. Its not like I haven't had time to get over him with the whole I don't remember you thing but thongs were coming back. I haven't got a grasp on everything. I'm still seeing things I don't remember Ill just have to ask the Cullens.

" Hey, babe whats wrong." Angel asked getting in my car.

" Nothing, I just haven't quite remember everything. I'll have to ask Alice later."

" Your just going to forgive them?"

" Not all of them left me and most still love me. I don't have the courage to read their thoughts but I can feel it."

" I'm just looking out for number 1. Okay." He kisses my neck and I turn to kiss him. I can here my family right there so I keep at it. I have to make everyone believe. Brandon clears his throat.

" Sorry." I say once everyones in I just drive. I jump out the car and Angel makes his way over to me and kisses my neck and wraps his arms around me possessively from behind. I put my arm around his neck and look up and smile. I put my shield up around only me and him. Angel and I had classes together until lunch and afterwards I have P.E and math left. I make my way to lunch.

Sam stops us at the Cullens table where everyone is. We sit down.

" I was just telling everyone that the triplets are on there way up here." she says with a big fat smile. I groan and all my family laugh.

" Whats so funny?" Alice ask.

" As if you don't know you little pixie."

" I know but they don't." she says pointing at all her family.

" I thought you guys would tell the Totally Wacky Twisted Tales Of Bella Swan Messing to them."

" Nope you have more to tell than we do. So start." Brandon said.

" When I first became a vampire I dated.... " I said and pointed to Brandon.

" Yours truly."

" We didn't work out and then he met Sam. Even if I did want him back I didn't stand a chance."

" Then we met Trip. We had fun and moved on with out life's."

" What does fun mean, Bella Babe ?" Angel said with an all to innocent expression.

" We did some things and ended there. So shut up everyone so I can continue. Then I met Angel. We stayed friends. Then came the triplets. I flirted with all three because Beth was gay. We didn't get farther that they all claim that they are in love with me and will never found another. We took a family vote that it was time to take a break. There were a few human but nothing big. So that concludes the Totally Wacky Twisted Tales Of Bella Swan Messing. Wait there was one more from when I was human. Mike Newton."Every Cullen laughed but it died down.

" So now the triplets get to see that I have you now."

" Uh uh." Brandon, Mecca and Sam said at the same time.

" No problems peeps. She'll just multiply and keep them busy." Sam and I both slapped him in his head.

I bit my lip ans smiled up at him. I leaned in and bit his neck a little and flicked my tongue out. He helped me out and shivered. I whispered in his ear.

" Do you want me keep them busy like I keep you my angel?" His hand went up my skirt. I tisked at him. " Later." and winked I walked away laughing. I could swear I heard everyone laughing.

EdwardsPOV

"Tease." that idiot said. That girl could have anyone on edge today. She was wearing a small black skirt, small white lace tank top and black boots.

" The girl can flirt."

" Thats nothing." he couldn't wipe that stupid grin off his face. He jumped up and walked away as fast as he could for human pace.

" I swear those two are irritating. They broke the freaking bed."Mecca said. Everyone laughed loudly but me. I loved the old Bella but like this one.

" She moaning so loud that we all left the house. She even had him begging for more. She had big smile on her face."

" Can't believe I missed out on that. Just kidding." he said looking on Sam.

" Then maybe ill arrange it so you missed out on everything."

" Speaking on miss, Edward when you making your move?" Sam asked nonchalant.

" What?"

" You don't think they are going to last do you? There just physical. They only want each other because they have each other. They both need something more than just sex. You know Edward sex is a good way to get to Bella."

" Could we not talk about the love of my life and her wants and needs. If she needs me. Shell come and get me."


End file.
